iepfandomcom-20200214-history
Μπομπ Σφουγγαράκης/Trivia
Changes *"Truth or Square" and "What Ever Happened to SpongeBob?" use the normal intro audio. *In "SpongeBob SquarePants vs. the Big One," Eugene Krabs is reffered to as Eugene Squidward. **The video color is also lower than usual. Cuts * The line "Oh, my aching tentacles!" ("Ωωωω, τα πονεμένα μου πλοκάμια!") from the episode "Pizza Delivery" was absent from early airings on Nickelodeon Greece, similarly to Polish airings. *In the VCD release of "Party Pooper Pants," the line "Θα επιστρέψουμε μετά τα διαφημιστικά μηνύματα!" is abruptly cut. *In airings of "SpongeBob in Randomland," the Baby Squidward scene is used, with audio taken from the censored Red Mist one. Translations Locations *Bikini Bottom - Βυθός του Μπικίνι *The Krusty Krab - Ο Τραγανός Κάβουρας |accessdate=2018-08-27}} *Chum Bucket - Κουβάς του Δολώματος (Bucket of the Bait; seasons 1-7); Κουβάς της Παρέας (Bucket of Companionship; "Welcome to the Chum Bucket") Φιλικός Κουβάς (Friendly Bucket; seasons 8-12); Το Στέκι του Πλανγκτόν (Plankton's Haunt; comics) *Jellyfish Fields - Λιβάδια των Μεδουσών *Goo Lagoon - Λιμνοθάλασσα Goo *Rock Bottom - Βυθός (season 1) *Mrs. Puff's Boating School - Η Σχολή Πλοήγησης της Κυρίας Πάφ *Glove World! - Κόσμος του Γαντιού; Γαντόκοσμος *Glove Universe - Σύμπαν του Γαντιού In the episodes "Your Shoe's Untied" and "Squid's Day Off," the original English names of the restaurants are used instead of the Greek ones. In popular culture *''Yes, Chef!: When the Chef lets his daughter (as he has to make a Dish of the Chef) on Trifonas, the daughter decides to play Hide and Seek. Every time Trifonas says "1 Μπομπ Σφουγγαράκης, 2 Μπομπ Σφουγγαράκης...." At the end he says "100 Πάτρικ και βγαίνω!...." *''Cooking Maliatsis: Episode 61: One man from the team is mentioning the Greek voice of Plankton, setting the start of a conversation about the show, while cooking. Other trivia *The dubbing on the first three seasons would be recorded on a single audio channel, as opposed to later seasons. *At the ending credits of a SpongeBob episode from the first season, a human breath can be heard. **Alkis Zervos in an interview for the cartoon forum GreekToons, refers to an incident, in which one day, while having finished with the others dubbing episodes of the show after midnight, someone was heard speaking inside the dubbing chamber as the end credits were playing; the episode had to be redubbed again. *There's a cleaning service in Thessaloniki, Greece, that has its name given after the name of the show in Greek. *A different dub of the theme song was introduced on the Greek premiere of "Frozen Face-Off." *The theme from the first movie alters the lyrics. *In "Best Day Ever," "Selling Out," "Dunces and Dragons," "Pest of the West," "To Love a Patty," "Have You Seen This Snail?," and "Atlantis SquarePantis," the English songs are untranslated. *In an airing of "Can You Spare a Dime?" on , the Greek dub can be heard on the left audio channel, and the English one on the right. References